


Between the Lines

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #543: In between.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #543: In between.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Between the Lines

~

Potter, 

I understand you have been attempting to visit me during my recovery. I’m refusing visitors at the moment, as has been explained to you. 

Stop haranguing Poppy. Neither she, nor anyone else you can conscript, can persuade me to change my mind. In between my rehabilitation sessions and potions schedule, there’s no time. 

Just know that you have my gratitude for your efforts on my behalf with the Wizenagamot. 

Also, please find enclosed the last photograph of your mother that was in my possession. I believe she would wish for you to have it. 

Enjoy your life. 

S. Snape. 

~

Snape,

Thanks for the photo. I imagine it was a sacrifice to give that up. 

As for not visiting you, I’m afraid I can’t do that. I want to see you not just to talk about Mum, but because there are things in your memories you and I should discuss. We have a lot more in common than I thought. 

If you let me come in between treatments, I promise it’ll be a quick, painless visit and I’ll leave the moment you say.

Also, do you want your memories back? I’ll bring them with me when I visit. 

H. Potter.

~

Potter, 

The answer is still no. And there’s no need to return my memories. I still have them, even if they are less immediate than they were. Indeed, that may be for the best. 

And what’s this nonsense about me being awarded an Order of Merlin? Reading between the lines of this _Prophet_ article, you obviously threw your weight around to talk them into it. You really think I want an award under such circumstances?

Since you seem so determined to communicate, we can correspond by letter, but I’m in no state to welcome visitors. Stay away.

Sincerely,

S. Snape.

~

Snape,

I insisted you get an Order of Merlin because you deserve it! You practically sacrificed everything to help us win the war. And I didn’t throw my weight anywhere, I just reminded Kingsley about all you’ve done. He agreed with me once I explained it. 

Since I’m not a great letter writer, I’d prefer to talk to you in person. Reading between the lines, I can tell you’re getting better. Madam Pomfrey says you’re up and walking now.

I hear you like Honeydukes dark. How about I bring some with me when I visit?

See you soon!

H. Potter.

~

Potter,

That was clever having Minerva bring you with her. I almost believe your ridiculous assertion that the Sorting Hat nearly put you in Slytherin. Almost. 

Anyway, now that you have satisfied your curiosity, I presume you’ll move on. 

Also, to reassure you, those…memories you saw mean nothing. Such thoughts are natural when one is under stress. There’s no need to read between the lines, and certainly no reason for you to worry about me propositioning you.

Go. Socialise with your friends. Make the Weasleys happy, marry their daughter. Name your children ridiculous names and forget me. 

S. Snape.

~

~~Sev~~ Snape,

I’m not marrying Ginny, or any Weasley. Also, I don’t want to forget about what I saw in your memories. They’re all I can think about! Do you really see me that way? Sexy, desirable?

I know how stubborn you are, but I think this could work if you’d just admit how you feel. And since I don’t expect you to do that without a commitment from me, I’ve enclosed some memories of my own. Don’t worry, I make things pretty obvious. No need to read between the lines. 

I’m stopping by later so we can talk.

Harry

~

Harry,

If that’s your idea of talking, I’m glad no one else was around for our ‘conversation’. Not that I minded. The kissing was…enjoyable, as was what followed. 

I fear Poppy knows what was happening in her infirmary last night, however. She has been making comments about needing the space for actual sick people and, reading between the lines, I suspect I’m to be discharged. 

If so, I must reluctantly return to Spinner’s End. It’s not especially cheerful, so I shall understand if you have no desire to visit. And if that is the case, be well.

Yours,

Severus.

~

Severus,

Don’t be ridiculous! There’s no way you’re going to Spinner’s End. That place should be condemned. You’re coming to Grimmauld with me, there’s plenty of space. 

If you feel weird about it you can even have your own room, although I hope you don’t mind if I ~~move in with you~~ visit on occasion. 

Also, I’ll come and help you once I finish up at the Ministry. I’m in between meetings right now. By the way, you were right when you told me I should work with them on my terms. Great advice. 

I’ll be there soon!

Yours, 

Harry.

~

Dear Minerva,

Harry and I are pleased to accept your offer to officiate at our upcoming wedding. 

I’m not sure if I ever thanked you for all you did in not only allowing me to recuperate at Hogwarts after the war, but also for encouraging me to see Harry in a new light. You were right, we are connected. 

We’re still contemplating your job offers, although, reading between the lines, Harry seems inclined to accept the Defence position, so, after our honeymoon, you’ll probably get him and a Potions master, too. 

See you this weekend for the rehearsal.

Sincerely, 

Severus.

~


End file.
